


Kill Or Be Killed

by One-Hit Wonders (HMSquared)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Attempted Murder, Brotherly Angst, Cranked Up To Eleven, Gaster Blasters, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Near Death, Paranoia, Stalking, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/One-Hit%20Wonders
Summary: Flowey meets Chara for the first time, and after an argument goes awry, Sans finally snaps.





	Kill Or Be Killed

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to note that I have not played Undertale and aside from knowing the big twist and watching a person play a battle or two (along with pacifist vs genocide runs), I know nothing about it. Because of this, I probably have gotten something wrong, so don't let that freak you out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chara, Papyrus, and Sans were exploring the Waterfall area when they heard someone behind them. Papyrus had just picked up a Bridge Seed when Sans' left eye lit up.

"Someone's here," he muttered, way more serious than usual. Lost in his own little world, Papyrus muttered,

"Did you say something, oh dearest brother?" Sans ignored him as Flowey stepped out of the shadows, a smile dotting his face. Sans tensed, but a huge grin appeared on Chara's face.

"Hi!" she said, waving. "What's your name?" Flowey blushed.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey!" Chara clapped excitedly.

"Flowey the Flower! Oh, that's so cute!"

"What do you want, Flowey?" Sans interrupted. Flowey's smile briefly faltered, but then it returned.

"Oh, I just saw the three of you, and since I don't know her..." he nodded to Chara, "I figured I should be friendly."

"Right, because you're the friendliest person down here," Sans snapped. Papyrus had set down his Bridge Seed and walked over to the group, looking slightly confused.

"Is everything alright, brother?" Sans opened his mouth to speak, but Flowey cut him off.

"Now really, Sans, must you tell lies in front of the children?"

"I am not a...!" Papyrus didn't get to finish, for a wicked grin suddenly appeared on Flowey's face; his petals opened and bullets shot out of them. Sans dove forward to tackle his brother, but in hindsight, he hadn't needed to.

 

The good news was the bullets missed Papyrus and Sans completely. The bad news was that Chara got hit square in the chest by all but one of them; the final bullet skipped across the water like a stone and crashed into the dirt cliff.

"No!" Sans shouted, dashing forward as Chara crashed to the ground. Papyrus was curled into a little ball on the floor, shaking; even Flowey looked a little stunned by what he had done. Taking the first human in his arms, Sans whispered, "Talk to me."

"Sans?" Chara coughed, a tiny amount of blood present on her bottom lip. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, her breathing heavy; in short, she was dying.

"You're gonna be okay," Sans whispered, tears forming on his usually smiling face. "I promise..."

"Don't lie to her, Sans," Papyrus whispered, finally getting to his feet; once again, his brother ignored him. Tightening his grip, Sans chuckled,

"I'll never let go of you, Chara, even if it means Flowery over there kills me next." Flowey almost corrected him, but decided against it when Chara violently coughed. Papyrus kneeled beside his brother to look at her, and she reached up to squeeze their hands.

"You guys are amazing," she whispered, "except when it comes to dodging properly." Sans didn't say a word (though Papyrus did stifle a chuckle) as Chara reached up to touch his face; after a few seconds, her hand began to drop, and her eyes slowly closed. The older skeleton brother began to sob, Papyrus bowing his head in silent mourning.

Flowey's rustling brought them back to attention. Sans let go of Chara's body and turned to look at him, muttering under his breath,

"Let's see what happens if you become a skeleton like us." Then, he snapped.

 

When Papyrus could see again, he found Sans' hands were curled into fists. He was standing over Flowey's dead body, both Gaster Blasters slowly retracting. He was panting, letting the anger leave his body before he did something else rash.

"Sans..." Papyrus had no idea how to respond; for the first time, he was actually frightened of his brother. Not turning around, Sans asked quietly,

"What, Papyrus?"

"Why'd you kill him?" Sans shook his head.

"I've been meaning to end him for a long time." Papyrus' eyes widened in horror.

"What do you mean?!" This simple sentence caused Sans' shoulders to shoot up and he finally turned around.

"You really had no idea?" Papyrus silently shook his head, shaking in fright. "He was going to kill everyone in the Underground and escape to rule the surface. Everything else was just an act." Swallowing, he tried to step forward, but Papyrus jolted backward.

"Don't touch me!"

"Papyrus..."

"I'm serious! If you killed him, then what's stopping you from killing me?!" Sans bit his tongue, not sure how to respond. This turned out to be a mistake, for rage suddenly began to rise in him.

"You're right, Papyrus. Why should I keep you alive?" Papyrus drew his sword, generating a bitter laugh from his older brother. "Cute, but if I can defeat an eldritch abomination, then you're nothing but pie." They both understood the pun, and they were both ready to fight.

"What did he do to you?" Papyrus asked nervously. "What happened in the two seconds that I was blind? Or maybe it was Chara?" This was the wrong thing to say, but not for obvious reasons. Sans put away the Gaster Blasters and started to walk forward, fingers pointing upward in a sign of good faith. Then, as Papyrus sheathed his sword, he charged forward and wrapped his fingers around his neck.

"You wanted to capture her to become a member of the stupid Royal Guard. I probably would have killed you sooner." Papyrus was shaking.

"Sans, let go!" Sans only tightened his grip. "I understand your attachment, but killing everything in your path won't make things better!"

"You don't know the things I've seen!" Sans shouted. "I made a promise to myself that when everything reset, I would be nice, that I wouldn't unleash my anger. And now you've gone and screwed it all up,  _brother_." He tightened his grip even more, squeezing the air out of Papyrus. He squirmed back and forth while clawing at the fist around his throat, feet flailing above the ground. For a few seconds, there was nothing but the sound of choking before he finally shouted,

"Sans, I'm scared!" This finally brought Sans to his senses. He let go, dropping Papyrus to the ground with a sickening thud. Standing up, he coughed and stumbled away, shaking more than ever. Meanwhile, Sans processed the bodies around him and wondered how, if it was even possible, he'd be able to mend his relationship with his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
